


[vid] The One You Won't Forget

by starlady



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter will be the one you won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] The One You Won't Forget

source: _Agent Carter_  
audio: Scott Bradlee  & Postmodern Jukebox, "Timber"  
length: 03:39  
stream: [**on Critical Commons**](http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/starlady/clips/the-one-you-wont-forget/video_view)  
download: [**84MB mp4 on mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/ncceelaaedy68c8/starlady_The_One_You_Won%27t_Forget.mp4)  
summary: _Peggy Carter will be the one you won't forget._ Or, Peggy saves the day, punches a lot of dudes, and gets the girl.

Premiered today at Vidukon 2015. And many thanks to [](http://metatxt.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**metatxt**](http://metatxt.dreamwidth.org/) for beta watching!

 

[The One You Won't Forget](https://vimeo.com/155337089) from [starlady](https://vimeo.com/user10907690) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: peggy  


**Author's Note:**

> Commentary and lyrics available [at the Dreamwidth post](http://starlady.dreamwidth.org/703645.html).
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr post](http://starlady38.tumblr.com/post/121470428831/title-the-one-you-wont-forget-source-agent)


End file.
